


DISARM

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, Fluff, Forgiveness, Knifeplay, M/M, Misunderstandings, Needles, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way was a serial killer and the only one that knew this was his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was reading some old fics on LJ and I found quite a few where either Gerard or Frank was a killer. Even here on AO3 there is a great Dexter style one where Frank was the killer and on MCR FF there is another one where Gerard is the basement dwelling killer. I have read sooo many fics, but never...never one where Mikey was the killer and viola! A new fic idea is born! ^-^
> 
> On this deranged journey with me is the lovely _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_. I am happy to have her as Frank in this fic! ^0^
> 
> So yeah, I know the prologue is short, but trust me, we are working on the first chapter already and this is going to be a pretty amazing fic! ^-^
> 
> Title of fic as well as chapter titles from "Disarm" ~ The Smashing Pumpkins

"Mikey why did you do it?"

"He hurt you Gee. He hurt you and no one is allowed to do that."

"Mikey he was just a puppy, he didn't know!"

"He knew Gee. When someone hurts someone, they know they are doing it."

Mikey looked down and started to cry.

 

"I was only trying to help Gee. I'm sorry."

Gerard looked at his little brother holding the sack containing the now dead dog that bit him. The look in his brother's eyes was so earnest that all he could do is hug him.

"Okay Mikey okay."

"Hey Gee, can you help me bury the body?"

Gerard pulled away from Mikey, but he was not eight anymore. He was 16 and in the sack was not an animal, but a human.

"Sure Mikey."

They went out in the dead of night in the middle of the forest near their house. Quietly they dug a hole and buried the body.

"Thanks Gee, I knew i could count on you."

This time when Gerard looked up, Mikey was 26 and had the feral grin that only Gerard and his victims saw. Mikey reached out and stroked Gerard's face with his bloody hand and that's when Gerard woke up.

"Gee, you okay?"

Gerard looked up and saw Mikey at his doorway. He had a severe case of bed head and was yawning standing in his boxers.

"Yeah Mikes, just a dream."

Mikey moved towards the bed and climbed in. He pulled Gerard down with him and laid his head on his chest.

"It's okay Gee, I'm here. i'll always protect you."

Gerard snuggled in to his brother's warm body.

"I know Mikey."

"I love you Gee."

"Love you too."


	2. Disarm You With A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Gee, check it out!"
> 
> Mikey turned around so that Gerard could read the jacket. It said ‘Cute But Psycho’.
> 
> "Cool huh? It's the new band I signed yesterday. Rocker chicks."
> 
> The words on the jacket were so close to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So before anyone asks, no there is no Waycest in here, not even a bit. Mikey is just super protective over Gerard. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter we meet Frank and his really bad chat up lines. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey Way was a serial killer and the only one that knew this was his brother. His first kill was when he was eight. He killed the dog that bit Gerard. He killed the kids that bullied Gerard at school. Never just hurt them. No, that would give them a chance to tell on Mikey. No, he just killed them. He killed anyone that hurt his brother...ANYONE. It got easier as time went along and by the time Mikey was 18, he had well over 20 kills under his belt. You would think this made him shy and introverted, but it was quite the opposite. Mikey was popular and with the in crowd. By the time he was 21 he was a full on scene queen and up to 75 kills. Mikey would be lying if he said that he only killed people that hurt his brother. Sometimes he just killed for the thrill of it. Those kills were usually quick and painless so that he could spend time with the dead body. Not that he was into necrophilia or anything nasty like that. He used those opportunities to make sure that he learned where the major arteries were as well as the organs and muscles. Mikey could have been a promising surgeon in another life. Gerard on the other hand became the introvert. He didn't hide in the basement or anything like that, but he lived a quiet life with very little friends and no relationships. This was mostly due to the fact that is anyone got close to Gerard and then hurt them, they would be featured in the paper the following week...in the obituaries. Gerard only had one rule for Mikey. He was not allowed to kill anyone that had siblings. Gerard's biggest fear is Mikey getting caught and him losing the only thing he had left. of course this did not count for people that hurt Gerard, then all bets were off, but any extra killings, as Mikey called them, he made sure to interrogate his victims before he decided to end their life. It was a twisted relationship, but it worked.

"Mikey, I'm going now."

"Have a good day at work Gee."

"You too."

Gerard got in his car and drove to the nondescript office building that had been his home away from home for the past four years. Gerard left college after Mikey killed one of his professors for offering him a better grade his he sucked him off. Gerard was such a mess after being molested by the guy that he didn't even realize that he had broken down to his brother. That was a Friday. Monday his professor was missing from class and Gerard already knew he was dead. He dropped out and got a job as a receptionist in an office building in town. They liked him cause he was quiet and polite and caused no trouble. Gerard kept to himself mostly. He had caused the death of two coworkers in those four years. Mikey was relentless.

"Morning Gerard."

"Morning Harriet."

Gerard waved hello to the secretaries outside drinking their coffee from the street vendors. He bought himself a hot chai tea and a current scone and then went in the building. He placed the tea and the scone on his desk and turned on his computer. He shuffled his art work to the side and hid it in a folder. All of Gerard's art work was based on the stories that Mikey told him about each killing. They were abstract so that no one would ever connect the two, but it was how Gerard coped with all the macabre things that Mikey told him. He looked on today’s schedule and saw that they had a UPS delivery at eleven. He sent a mass e-mail around the office to let people know if they had anything they wanted sent out, they should have it to him before that time. He sipped his chai slowly so he didn't burn his tongue and nibbled on his scone as he began his days’ work.

*

*

*

"You sure Azure?"

"Yeah, i got it."

"Okay thanks."

Martin Azure thought he was God’s gift to everyone. He had bedded most of the women that had walked through the building and a few of the men. He was proud of the notches on his belt. He waved bye to his colleague as he stepped on the elevator. He had a date with a beauty. As the number brought him closer to the lobby he checked his tie and teeth in the mirror. He popped a mint and smiled.

"He'll never know what hit him."

Martin had his sights set on the shy receptionist for the last two years. He had flawless skin, a submissive demeanor, shimmering hazel eyes with flecks of green in them, a mouth that looked like it was made to suck cock and hips that were made to be gripped as he was fucked hard in the ass on his knees.

"Easy boy."

Martin talked his hard on down.

"We mustn’t scare the prey before we go in for the kill."

He chucked as the doors open and he stepped out.

*

*

*

"Shit."

Of all people for them to send down with the UPS stuff, it had to be Martin. Gerard had been pushing away advances from this asshole for two years. He came really close to telling Mikey about him, but decided not to. He had not crossed any lines so far, he was just a dick.

"Good morning Gerard and it is a beautiful morning is it not?"

"Yes Mr. Azure, it is. Is that all the items for UPS?"

"Now Gerard, didn't I tell you to call me Martin? Come on, we have known each other for two years now."

"Yes Sir, but it is not proper for a receptionist to call an executive by their first name. It is dictated in the hand book and..."

Martin laid a hand over Gerard's and felt him shiver.

"Now Gerard...we don’t always have to follow the rules do we?"

Gerard looked for an escape from this slime ball. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the UPS truck pull up and Frank got out. Frank had been the pickup man here for five years. One year before Gerard started. He was always polite and gave Gerard's art small compliments. He always had good timing too.

"Good morning Frank."

"Hi Gerard."

Frank waved as he approached the desk, a big grin on his face.

"How's your morning going?"

"It's going okay. I have a few packages for you."

Gerard saw that Martin was leaning on them still.

"Uh Mr. Azure. I kind of need those."

Martin smirked.

"How bad do you need them?"

Gerard shivered at the double entendre he was trying to pull. Frank looked at the older man in the slightly shiny suit, and immediately labelled him as a sleazy creep. The guy was obviously hitting on Gerard, and the pretty receptionist was looking distinctly uncomfortable about it.

"Well I'm here to collect them, so..."

Frank cut in, grabbing the creep's attention, and gaining a grateful half smile from Gerard.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

He raised an eyebrow, and one side of his mouth.

"Right sure. Must have you on your way right?"

Gerard giggled quietly at how flustered Martin was.

"Here Frank. Let me sign for the other package."

"Speaking of packages Gerard. I have two tickets to a show in the city on Friday. Of course we would stay overnight, but I am sure you won't mind that."

Martin leaned in while Gerard was signing. He felt trapped. He looked at Frank as he handed the device back.

"Uh..."

"Sorry dude. No can do!"

Frank cut in, sensing that Gerard needed help here.

"Gerard and _I_  are actually going out on Friday. It's been planned for a month now, right sweetie?"

Martin was a gast. There was no way that this little blue collar shit was able to do what he could not in two years.

"You are telling me that you have a date with the UPS guy?"

"Uh...yes?"

Frank smiled at Gerard.

"Oh, sweetie. I was going to buy you your chai tea and scone today. You beat me to it."

"What the fuck is a scone?"

Martin was letting his flustering get the best of him now.

"Um...this is."

Gerard held up his breakfast that he had been slowly nibbling over the past two hours. He always was a slow eater. He turned to Frank.

"Next time?"

"I'll hold you to that."

Frank winked.

"You are still up for Friday, right? That gallery show is only on for two nights, and I had to murder someone for the tickets."

Gerard's eyes lit up. He had wanted to go to that Gallery show badly, but he could not get tickets before they sold out.

"Oh my...Frankie you are amazing!"

He didn't mean to call him that. It was way too informal, but the idea even for a moment that this could be real took his breath away.

"Well then, I guess there is no need for me here."

Martin stalked off to the elevator grumbling. Gerard watched him go and then the moment was over. He looked at Frank blushing madly.

"Hey...thanks for saving me like that. I guess I owe you one."

"Then you can come on Friday?"

Frank grinned.

"Wait...you were serious?"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but yeah. I was gonna go with an old friend, but he dropped out."

Frank raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Be my plus one? Just as friends, or as my _date_ , your choice."

"Um...well I really don't date so...I guess we could do as friends."

Frank's smile slipped, but only a bit, then returned to its 100 watt brightness, almost immediately.

"I can work with that."

He grinned, cheekily.

"But don't be surprised if I try some of my worst ever chat up lines on you. I bought a book."

Gerard laughed.

"I am sure I have heard them all."

He took a sip of his chai and then thought.

"How did you know about my chai and scone?"

"I'm observant."

Frank shrugged, leaning one arm on the desk.

"You always get them. I've seen you at the cart outside."

He frowned slightly.

"I'm not stalking you, if you're worried."

"Oh I wouldn't think that it's just...nobody really notices me."

Gerard won't admit that cause he doesn't let them, but it’s nice to know that Frank does.

"That surprises me."

Frank quirked an eyebrow.

"You are almost as beautiful as my sister. But well, you know, that’s illegal."

He held a straight face for a second then burst into laughter.

"See? I said my chat up lines were awful!"

Gerard couldn't help it...he cracked up.

"Oh man, if I were your sister I would smack you for saying that!"

Frank giggled.

"If I _had_  a sister, I'd smack me for that!"

"Oh...you have no siblings?"

"I had a step-brother, but we haven't spoken in years. What about you any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a little brother."

As if summoned Gerard's phone rang.

"Excuse me."

Gerard took a breath and answered.

"Hey Gee. I'm checking out band in the area and decided to take you out for lunch. Be there in five."

"Mikey wait..."

He was gone. Gerard swallowed and then looked at Frank with wide eyes.

"You have to leave! I-I've kept you from the rest of my route with my stupid talking. Look, I'll meet you at the gallery on Friday okay?"

"Um. Yeah, uh okay."

Frank stumbled, confused at the sudden change.

"7:30?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'll see you then."

Gerard started to frantically clean up his work space.

"Oh one more line before I go?"

Gerard looked up. Frank was smiling at him so earnestly that he could not say no.

"Okay, just one."

Frank grinned.

"I lost my keys. Can I check your pants?"

He giggled, then waved.

"See ya Friday Gerard."

Then he was out the door. Gerard watched him go and not a second too soon as Mikey walked right past him. He had on sleek leather jacket.

"Hey Gee, check it out!"

Mikey turned around so that Gerard could read the jacket. It said ‘Cute But Psycho’.

"Cool huh? It's the new band I signed yesterday. Rocker chicks."

The words on the jacket were so close to the truth.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, let me grab my coat."

Gerard did so and then Mikey took his arm as they left the building.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Night***_

Gerard was nervous. He told Mikey that he was going to the library to look up some stuff for work. Mikey dismissed him saying he had a gig. Gerard knew this so he was in the clear. He wasn't sure what to wear to the opening so he tried to pick something a little avant-garde.

"A little late."

Gerard was wishing he got Frank's number to let him know he was running a bit late. It was not like he would need it though after this. It was most likely a onetime thing anyway. As he pulled in he saw Frank waiting. He parked quickly and then ran up to him.

"Sorry, I'm late I..."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it."

Frank grinned.

"That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?"

He giggled.

Gerard laughed with relief happy that Frank was not upset.

"Man, the one is pretty bad. How many are in this book?"

"500 and I'm pretty relentless."

Frank grinned.

"Shall we?"

He waved a hand toward the entrance of the gallery.

Gerard smiled and they got in line.

*

*

*

"Ugh, that on piece just took my breath away! I mean the colors and the position and...I must be boring you. I have done nothing, but talk about the art all night."

They had stepped out on the veranda for Frank to have a cigarette. They ate the little hors ‘d oeuvres that were offered along with the white wine spritzers.

"I _like_  art Gerard. Why do you think I got the tickets?"

Frank took a drag on his cigarette.

"And I like listening to you talk about it. You're so passionate; I can tell how much you love it."

"I took a lot of art classes when I was in high school. I couldn't decide what I liked best you know?"

Gerard took a sip of his drink to wash down the puff pastry he just bit.

"Did you decide?"

"What?"

Gerard was confused by the question.

"What you liked best."

Frank elaborated.

"Like…painting? Sketching?.

"Oh...that's kind of over for me. I mean..."

"Why?"

Now Frank was confused.

"You love art so much. I've seen all the little doodles you do on the corner of practically every piece of paper that lands on your desk. You can't hide the fact that your passion is still there."

He frowned slightly, flicking the cigarette butt out into the darkness, then gently laying his hand over Gerard's, on the railing.

"Why would you give up something that means so much?"

"I..."

Frank had seen those. He saw a part of himself that Gerard kept himself for so long.

"I'm sorry."

Frank withdrew his hand, seeing the uncomfortable look on Gerard's face.

"I just want to get to know you. I didn't mean to pry."

Silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks.

"Your hand is so soft and delicate; my dick would look huge in it."

Frank laughed.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

He looked at Gerard, hoping he'd succeeded in lightening the mood again. It was not what he expected to come out of the young man's mouth. His eyes went wide and then he laughed so hard he needed to hold himself up on the railing.

"Oh my God Frankie, that is the worse one yet!"

Frank grinned wide, showing every one of his teeth.

"Believe me baby..."

He laughed.

"…the worst is yet to come!"

After that things relaxed again. Gerard let Frank in a little bit more. Not much, but enough that the young man seemed satisfied. Before long though the showing had ended and they found themselves outside with Frank lighting up again.

"I think you smoke almost as much as my brother does."

Frank chuckled around his cigarette as he flicked his lighter shut and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"You don't talk about your brother much. What's he like?"

"He's the complete opposite of me. Social butterfly. He works in the music industry signing bands. He has lots of friends and...yeah, the opposite of me."

"Bet he's not as _pretty_  as you though?"

Frank wiggled his eyebrows, a smile spread on his lips.

"Nah, he's very handsome. He can pull off eyeliner and that dark brooding look very easily."

"I didn't say handsome. I said pretty."

Frank turned to look into Gerard's eyes.

"You're _very_  pretty."

"Well that isn't an original line is it?"

"No. It's just the truth."

Frank took a drag on his cigarette.

"If I was gonna use a line right now, I'd probably say. Why don't you surprise your brother and not come home tonight?"

"Oh!"

Gerard was looking for something to say when his phone rang.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?"

"Hey Gee...I'm gonna be busy tonight."

Gerard froze. Another one already?

"Okay, should I..."

"No, don’t wait up. I'll see you tomorrow after you get home from work."

"Right, just..."

"I will."

Gerard hung up.

"Problem?"

Frank asked, finishing his smoke, then chucking the butt away.

"No...not really."

Gerard was exhausted just thinking that Mikey was out killing again tonight. He really needed chocolate, but he didn't want to gain any more weight.

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?"

Frank pointed to the no name coffee shop across the street, hopefully.

"Or do you need to get home?"

His tone dropped slightly.

"I'm actually not a coffee drinker and no that is not a line, but I could get some tea I suppose."

"Tea's cool."

Frank smiled, offering his arm.

"And maybe we could share a slice of cake?"

"That depends on what kind?"

"Well, I'm partial to raspberry cheesecake myself."

"If we can drizzle chocolate on it, you got a deal."

"Sounds good to me."

Frank grinned, opening the door to the coffee shop, and holding it for Gerard to enter first. As Gerard passed, Frank leaned in and whispered..

"By the way, my face will be leaving in a half an hour and I'd like you to be on it."

He giggled, following the other man inside.

 


	3. Cut You Like You Want me To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistakes? What're you talking about?"
> 
> Frank found the right key and turned to unlock the door.
> 
> "You wanna come in for a coffee?"
> 
> Mikey quietly brought the syringe out and raised it up.
> 
> "The kind of mistakes that can set Gee back, but don't worry, I know you won't make them anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I don't want to spoil the chapter, but as you can tell from the summary, things are not so good for our pick up line man. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Months Later***_

It was slow at first, but Mikey began to notice little changes in his brother. He was smiling more. He was complaining about his job less. He was not as upset when Mikey could not be home for dinner. Just little things. While Mikey always wanted Gerard to be happy, he wondered who was the cause of this happiness. He decided next time to find out.

*

*

*

"Are you sure Gee. I can stay home for dinner with you. I don’t have to go out and..."

"No no no, I'll be fine Mikey really."

Gerard gave a quick glance at the clock. Frank said he would meet him in an hour at the coffee shop. From there, he would tell him where they were going for their date. God, Gerard was dating someone and it felt so good.

"Okay bro, see you then."

Mikey left the house and went in the garage. He was the only one that used it. He knew that Gerard would be too preoccupied to notice that he never backed out. he hid in the corner and watched as 15 min later, dressed to kill...or at least Gerard's version of that, he got in his car and left. After ten minutes, Mikey rolled out of the garage and followed him.

*

*

*

Gerard parked and got out. He smiled when he saw Frank standing outside the coffee shop holding a chai for him.

"Hi gorgeous. Hey, I think my allergies are acting up. Cause every time you're around, my dick swells up."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows, handing over Gerard's drink.

"I love how you go through the trouble to find ones that fit the season."

Gerard kissed his cheek lightly.

"So..."

He took a sip of his chai.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I just cleaned my bedsheets, want to come mess them up with me?"

Frank laughed at Gerard's raised eyebrow.

"No seriously. I got us tickets to a special screening of the new X-Men movie, if you're into that kinda thing?"

"Frankie..."

Gerard didn't mean to, but he dropped his chai and he leaped into the younger man's arm like some silly girl.

"Whoa!"

Frank gigged, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist.

"I'll have to stroke your inner nerd more often if _this_  is what it gets me."

"Oh baby, you can stroke that anytime you like."

Gerard went red at what he said and wiggled out of Frank's arms back to his own feet.

"I mean....I...."

Frank raised an eyebrow and smirked. He held up one finger, motioning for Gerard to come closer again. Gerard was scared. He was so embarrassed. He just wanted to go back to his car and drive off. Mikey watched from his car the scene between this boy and his brother. His finger itched for his knives. He wanted to slice the guy to ribbons. His brother was clearly not happy to be there anymore. Still he waited to see what would happen.

"I...should..."

Frank relented, dropping his hand, and his eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry Gerard. I didn't mean to upset you. I was actually trying to give you another of my awful chat up lines. I was trying to make you laugh."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, looking up a little.

"I'd never hurt you. You _know_  that, right?"

Gerard felt bad now. In the past two months, Frank had never done anything to make Gerard feel bad or awkward. He hasn't even asked for a real kiss. Just been content to hold Gerard and kiss and receive kisses on his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry Frankie. I over reacted. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive beautiful. Do you forgive me for my inability to be serious for more than five minutes at a time?"

Frank smiled hopefully.

"I think that is part of your charm."

Gerard stepped up to Frank and allowed himself to be held in the young man's arms.

"Can we still go to the movies?"

"Of course honey."

He turned them and started to lead the way.

"Just so you know, you missed one of my better bad chat up lines."

"I am sure, you will find a reason to use it on me later."

Gerard walked with Frank to his car. He let Frank open the door for him and slid in. He watched Frank go around to the other side and get in.

"Hey, let's go to my place and do the things I'll tell everyone we did anyway."

Frank smirked, before fastening his seat belt, starting the car and heading toward the theatre.

*

*

*

Mikey was good at hiding. He had to be, it part of his work. He would stand in the club in the far corner watching the bands. When they didn't know they were being watched it was when they were themselves and Mikey could see if they were worth signing. Now he was in a corner of the theater watching his older brother share popcorn with this man. After they made up from their quarrel, they were like two love birds, but he never tried to touch him. Mikey strangely appreciated that. Plus he would have cut his fingers off one by one...not that he may not do that anyway. The movie was about to end so he slipped out and went back to his car to wait for them to come out.

*

*

*

"Wow! I did not expect that ending! It was so different from the comic, of course it depends which series you look at and...I sound childish don't I?'

Frank shook his head.

"No sweetheart. You sound like an adorable nerd."

He grinned.

" _My_  adorable nerd, wanna get coffee and talk about how cute Quicksilver is in those goggles?"

"Oh baby, talk dirty to me."

This time Gerard didn't try to pull back. Frank laughed softly.

"Can I be your toilet seat so you can sit on me?"

He grimaced right after he said it.

"I'm sorry. That was _really_  bad, but you did say to talk dirty."

He smiled apologetically.

"Eeeewwww Frankie, that one was nasty."

He shoves Frank lightly laughing.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Frank chuckled.

"Hey, have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?"

Frank pulled his pants pockets inside out, grinning like an idiot.

"Would you like to?"

Gerard laughed leaning to the side. His head rested against Frank's. When he turned to look at Frank, their foreheads were still touching. Gerard felt a moment of bravery looking into the man's eyes. He rubbed their noses together lightly. He whispered.

"Eskimo kisses."

Frank smiled softly.

"You're too cute. You know that?"

"Nah, I'm just me."

Frank chuckled as they reached the door of the little coffee shop on the corner. He held it open for Gerard.

"Ladies first."

Gerard did a mock curtsy and entered the building.

*

*

*

Gerard arrived home and saw that Mikey was still not there. He opened the door to the dark house and walked in.

"So who is he?"

Gerard screamed and jumped as he whirled around to see Mikey hiding in the shadows.

"M-M-Mikey, you're h-h-here."

Mikey stepped out of the shadow and slowly walked up to him.

"What's his name Gerard."

"Who, what are you..."

"Gerard..."

"Frank."

"Frank what?"

"Mikey please don’t I like him and he is good to me and..."

"Frank what?"

Gerard knew he lost.

"Iero."

"Thank you Gee."

Mikey kissed Gerard on the cheek and then went into his room. Gerard walked into his and collapsed on his bed and sobbed.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Mikey looked up at the UPS building. He knew that Frank would start his route soon. He leaned against the building smoking waiting for him to appear so they could chat.

"Okay, thanks Olivia."

Frank grinned accepting his route sheet for the day with a wink. She was always flirting with him, and although Frank was pan sexual, he still wasn't interested. In fact, he hadn't really been interested in anyone since the first day he had been sent to McKinley's, the company that Gerard worked for, and seen that beautiful creature for the first time.

"Are you ever gonna ask me out Frankie?"

Olivia purred, in all her bleach blonde, fake tanned, fake nailed, fake boobed glory. Frank sighed, leaning one hand on her desk.

"I'm sorry sugar, but I'm taken. You know that."

"What? Some boy?"

She sneered nastily.

"You should be with a real woman, not some freak."

Frank glared angrily at her, standing away from her desk.

"You haven't been real since you were old enough to get your tits done!"

He turned to go, then spun back.

"Oh and by the way? They're crooked!"

Then he turned and left with his route in his hand, and Olivia's protests ringing in his ears. Once outside, Frank sighed heavily. He shouldn't have done that. He should've just walked away. Pulling his sunglasses from his pocket, he slipped them on and headed across the street to pick up his delivery van.

"Excuse me."

Frank turned at the sudden voice and was met by a tall. Well everyone's tall to Frank, thin boy, with straight dark hair, black and white rimmed glasses, and a somewhat familiar face.

"Yes…wait, do I know you?"

"No, but we have a mutual friend."

"Really? Who?"

"Walk with me a moment. I'd rather not talk where people can hear us."

He pointed to a blonde that had stuck her head out the door and was eavesdropping. Frank looked back and scowled at Olivia.

"No. Me either."

He turned back to the young man.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Michael."

"Oh wait..."

Frank stopped walking.

"…you look so familiar.  Aren't  you Gerard's brother?"

Mikey was surprised. He didn't think Gerard mentioned him at all.

"Yes, I am. Well it is nice that he talks about me, but I have to say, he had not really mentioned anything about you."

"He hasn't?"

Frank's face fell. He thought they were getting close.

"Oh."

He looked down for a moment, collecting himself, then looked back up.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

His whole demeanor had gone from happy and excited, to deflated and sad in a second.

"Well actually I wanted to hear about you. I mean I find out that my brother has a new beau and I want to hear all about him. So...any siblings?"

*

*

*

Gerard was freaking out. He had no idea what Mikey was planning. He held the UPS package to his chest willing Frank to appear in his brown truck. His heart stuttered when he saw him pull up. He was smiling as he pushed his way into the lobby.

"Hi sweetheart."

Frank beamed as he walked up to Gerard's desk.

"How's your day going?"

"Frankie."

Gerard was up and around the desk. He dropped the parcel and ran into his arms.

"You're here."

Frank caught Gerard, staggering back a step.

"You okay baby?"

He asked, concern edging his voice.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you."

Frank laughed lightly.

"Beautiful. I'll always come."

He snickered quietly before whispering in Gerard's ear.

"I'm like Domino's Pizza. If I don't cum in 30 minutes, the next one is free."

Gerard pushed him away lightly laughing.

"Now you made me hungry for pizza."

"Well, you know, I can take my lunch break whenever you're due yours. You wanna grab a double cheese and sit under a tree in the park?"

Gerard's phone rang and he knew who it was.

"Hang on Frankie."

Gerard walked around and grabbed the phone as Frank picked up the package that he dropped.

"Tell him yes."

Gerard's eyes went wide as he looked past Frank outside and saw Mikey. Mikey had followed Frank here. Frank stood checking the parcel off on his list, then looked up as Gerard walked back toward him. He grinned.

"So, we on for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds great Frankie."

"Good job Gee. See you later."

Frank grinned wider as Gerard hung up his cell and returned it to his pocket.

"Excellent."

He glanced at his watch.

"It's nearly one. You ready now? Or do you want me to come back in a half hour?"

"Come back so I can finish what I was doing okay?"

"Sure baby."

Frank crooked a finger at Gerard, determined to use that line he'd fucked up with that one time.

"Did I forget something?"

Gerard got up and walked over to Frank worrying that there was a problem with the parcel he dropped.

Frank grinned, wrapping one arm gently around Gerard's waist and wiggling the finger in his face.

"I made you cum with one finger; imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Gerard giggled at the line and then without even thinking about he leaned in and kissed Frank...properly.

Frank smiled happily into the kiss, wrapping his other arm around his beautiful boyfriend and pressing into it. Gerard melted a bit...then his phone rang. Frank giggled slightly, pulling back.

"You're so popular today."

He kissed the tip of Gerard's nose.

"See you in half an hour.

He winked then turned and left Gerard to answer his call.

Gerard watched him go and then reality hit him. He ran to the phone.

"Mikey Mikey, it's not...don't..."

But there was no sound, just breathing and Gerard realized just how much he actually fucked up.

*

*

*

Frank was running late. The parcel he had gone to get while he waited for Gerard to be ready for lunch had not even been ready when he got there, and then there was an accident three blocks away from McKinley's, that caused him to have to take a different route. By the time he parked up across the street from the office building, he was a good twenty five minutes late.

"Damnit!"

He exclaimed as he struggled to get the door of his van open.

* * *

Frank never showed. He didn't want to believe that his brother moved that fast, but it was hard to deny the facts. He felt sick. He lost another one. He made an excuse that he was not feeling well and they let him go home. He hardly missed days so they did not question it. Now he was home curled up in bed mourning the loss of another.

* * *

Mikey was fucking pissed. He hated that he was right, but once again someone had hurt his brother. He was glad that he kept his knives with him at all times. He went to Frank's apartment and waited quietly in the shadows for the bastard to return.

* * *

Frank really wanted to call Gerard to see how he was feeling. When he'd arrived at the other's work, basically a half hour late, and was told that Gerard had gone home sick, his first instinct had been to call him. His second was to face palm because he'd forgotten his phone that morning, and it was sitting on his dresser at home. He headed back to the UPS building and used the phone in the break room to call Gerard. After a half dozen rings, it went to voice mail.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry you're feeling ill, I guess you're sleeping right now. Um…I was running late anyway, cos some dozy mare didn't put the right address on a package, but.. haha.. you don't need to hear how much I hate my job sometimes. Anyway, look, I left my cell at home, so I'll call you when I'm finished work. Get some rest baby. Talk to you later. I love you, bye."

The rest of Frank's day had gone so fucking slowly, and was populated by officious assholes who looked down their noses at Frank, and made him want to stab a bitch. Finally he was done. He had dropped the van off at the depot, and clocked out at the reception desk. Luckily Olivia wasn't there and headed home. Frank had ridden to work that morning on his custom built motorcycle, which he'd saved up for over the space of nearly ten years, during which he'd lived off of little but Raman Noodles to save money, cos it meant that he could slip past the traffic with ease. A journey that would take a half hour by car, took him less than fifteen minutes on his bike, plus, it was a good way to relax. Arriving home, Frank drove up onto his driveway, and parked up next to the house. He turned off the bike, removed his helmet, then headed toward his door.

* * *

Mikey watched as the man that broke his brother's heart arrived on a pretty sweet machine. He might think about adding that to his collection. He watched him dismount and head to the door. He readied the needle and then with his hand to his side quietly moved from the shadows. Frank fumbled his keys and they slipped from his fingers, falling with a clink onto the front step.

"Fuck."

He muttered, reaching down to scoop them up.

"Frank."

Frank stood back up and turned around to the voice, confused.

"Michael?"

"You missed lunch today. We were disappointed."

"We?"

He frowned, then shook his head.

"I was delayed with work, you know how it is. And when I got to Gerard's building, they told me he'd gone home sick."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, and like he was on trial or something.

"I called him when I got back to my office, but he didn't answer. I left a message."

"Of course you did. Still mistakes were made."

"Mistakes? What're you talking about?"

Frank found the right key and turned to unlock the door.

"You wanna come in for a coffee?"

Mikey quietly brought the syringe out and raised it up.

"The kind of mistakes that can set Gee back, but don't worry, I know you won't make them anymore."

He grabbed Frank's head and stuck the needle into his neck releasing the liquid sleep inside. It only took a second and Frank fell backwards in his arms.

"Now time to make everything right again."

*

*

*

Gerard woke up around eight. He looked at his phone and saw that he missed a message from an unknown number. He hit the voicemail and listened.

*"Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry you're feeling ill, I guess you're sleeping right now. Um…I was running late anyway, cos some dozy mare didn't put the right address on a package, but.. haha.. you don't need to hear how much I hate my job sometimes. Anyway, look, I left my cell at home, so I'll call you when I'm finished work. Get some rest baby. Talk to you later. I love you, bye."*

Frank didn't forget him. He didn't stand him up at all and he...loved him. Gerard felt his heart stir. No one but Mikey had said that to him in a long time and meant it. He looked for another call from Frank, but there was none. The next call was Mikey.

"Don't wait up."

"No, oh no!"

Gerard got dressed quickly and ran out of the house. He had to get to Mikey's work space. Maybe there was still a chance to save Frank. Maybe.


	4. Cut That Little Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you get it idiot? I _want_  to stay. I liked you even before you n-noticed I exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. I swear there is none in this one. There is however a little throw back to an amazing movie. Check out Reservoir Dogs if you haven't before. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank awoke with a splitting headache. He didn't remember getting shit-faced!

"Urgh. What the f..."

He opened his eyes, blinking to clear his blurry vision. That was the moment he realized that he had somehow landed himself in really, deep, SHIT.

Frank was tied to a straight backed metal chair, his hands bound behind the back, and his ankles secured to the chair's legs. He looked around the dimly lit room, and felt suddenly quite queasy. The room had a concrete floor and walls, no windows, and just one metal door. There were dark reddish-brown stains on the floor that Frank was loath to admit looked a Hell of a lot like blood, and there was a metal table against the wall with various implements on it that made Frank wish he'd never woken up.

Music started to play piped in from another room.

**Well, I don't know why I came here tonight.**

**I got the feeling that something ain't right.**

**I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, And I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs.**

**Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right, Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.**

Mikey had to laugh as he watched from the shadows. He had a feeling that Frank had seen Reservoir Dogs.

**Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you, And I'm wondering what it is I should do.**

**It's so hard to keep this smile from my face, Losing control, and I'm all over the place.**

**Clowns to** left **of me, jokers to the right, Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.**

After the second refrain, Mikey decided to make an appearance.

"Hello Frankie."

Frank stared in disbelief.

"M- _Michael_?"

He stuttered.

"What the f-fuck are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just a little dancing. This is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies. Have you seen it?"

Mikey starts doing the little shuffle across the floor towards the silver metal table.

"I'm not talking about the dancing Michael."

"Oh please, call me Mikey. Michael is so formal."

Mikey reached for his favorite knife.

"Ok, _Mikey_."

Frank was quite impressed with himself for not stuttering, or, y' know, pissing himself.

"Can you tell me why you're doing this?"

"It's very simple Frankie and it can be summed up in one word."

Mikey looked at the shine of the blade as it glinted off the light in the room.

"And, and what word's that?"

Mikey turned around brandishing the knife and licked it with his eyes widening madly. He stalked towards the frightened man in the chair.

"Gee."

*

*

*

Gerard jumped out of his car and ran through the abandoned building. He had to get to Frank. He had to stop Mikey from making a big mistake. He ran into the building that Mikey favored and down the rickety stairs.

"Fuck!"

He slipped and fell down five of them, but he got up again hobbling and kept going.

* * *

Frank groaned as he started to come back around. He didn't remember passing out, but he guessed that with the amount of pain he could currently feel, it had been inevitable. He opened his eyes, seeing Mikey grinning wickedly down at him.

"Awww Frankie, we're just getting started. You can't keep passing out on me, so I got this for you."

Mikey held up the bottle of Everclear.

"I'm not th-thirsty."

Frank mumbled, weakly. Mikey laughed.

"Oh honey, it is not for drinking."

Mikey opened the bottle and poured it on Frank's wounds.

* * *

The scream was deafening and Gerard ended up on his knees when it hit him.

"Frankie..."

Gerard got up and ran to the end of the long hallway. He burst through the doors.

"STOP!"

Frank's vision blurred out from the pain as he heard someone shouting. He thought for a second that he knew the voice, then everything went black again as he fell limp in his restraints. Mikey looked up just as he started to pour more of the grain alcohol onto his victim to wake him up again.

"Gee, what are you doing here?"

Gerard saw that he was still early, but Frank was still pretty cut up. He ran over and pushed Mikey away.

"Mikey stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Why not? He hurt you and..."

"No he didn't! Listen!"

Gerard pulled out his phone and played the message for him. Mikey blushed a bit.

"Sorry Gee, I just..."

He turned away and Gerard felt bad.

"It's okay, I just...I liked him a lot."

Frank's eyes fluttered, but remained closed. He was coming around again, and he could hear talking. It was muffled, but close and familiar sounding. If it wasn't for the intense pain, he would think he was dreaming.

"Just...give him that serum I know you have Mikey. He will forget all of this and we can drop him off in an alley."

Mikey could see the pain in his brother's eyes. He really liked this one a lot like he said.

"Gee..."

"No, it's okay. He will think he got mugged and then he can go on with his life."

Gerard sniffed and wiped away tears.

"G-Gerard?"

Frank whimpered. Gerard turned around. He walked away from his brother to his...ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Frankie. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. You will see. When you wake up, it will all be a bad dream."

Gerard leaned in and kissed him on the cheek lightly. He then turned away to Mikey who was at the table preparing the needle. Gerard shivered cause he hated them, but he wanted Frank to be happy again...even if it was without him.

"Go ahead Mikey."

Mikey nodded and then walked up to Frank with the syringe.

"You are lucky Frankie. He really cares about you, you know."

Mikey positioned the needle against Frank's skin.

"Perhaps we will meet again...in another life."

"No please M-Mikey."

Frank begged, his eyes trying hard to focus on the other man.

"I d-don't want t-to forget him."

Tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with blood.

"L-Let me t-talk to him, please?"

Mikey looked at his victim shocked. He pulled the needle away Frank's arm and then held it very close to his eye.

"If you say something to upset him more, I promise you this will go into your eye and it will not be pleasant."

"I won't."

Frank promised, his breath hitching. Mikey nodded and walked away. He spoke to his brother for a moment and then stepped out of the room. Then Frank and Gerard were alone. Frank watched nervously as Gerard hesitated before walking over.

"Gerard."

Gerard said nothing. He stood there nervously wringing his t-shirt in his hands.

"Gerard please? We're good together, aren't we? Are you gonna let that slip away or are you gonna give me a chance?"

Gerard was in shock. His brother was torturing this man and was going to kill him and he was acting like he did something wrong not the brothers.

"Frankie...I don't understand?"

Frank sighed.

"I love you Gerard, and I wanna be with you."

He swallowed, choking slightly, then spitting blood from his pale lips.

"I can k-keep my mouth shut about this."

He indicated the room and his current position.

"But, but if you d-don't feel the s-same for me then..."

He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Then let him t-take my m-memories."

Gerard dropped to his knees.

"No no no! I love you too, I just never met anyone like you before and I thought it was selfish of me to make you stay."

"Don't you get it idiot? I _want_  to stay. I liked you even before you n-noticed I exist. I was going to be moved to a d-different route, but the day you started work at McKinleys..."

He chuckled.

"…well let's just say I b-bribed my boss with two tickets to see Iron Maiden at M-Maddison Square Garden, in exchange for letting me keep the route."

"You did that for me?"

Gerard laughed.

"That's quite a lot to give up for something you did not even know would work."

"I had f-faith in my ch-chat up lines."

Frank smirked slightly, though it looked pained. Gerard reached around and untied Frank's arms.

"They were pretty good."

"W-Were they good enough?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Frank smiled tiredly.

"I'm trying to th-think of one now, and I got nothing."

His eyes fluttered as he slumped sideways, passing out once again.

*

*

*

Frank woke up to find himself laying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. He could still feel pain, but it was less, and from the feel of it, his wounds had been tended to and dressed. He looked around the room without moving too much. He knew right away that this was Gerard's room. There was no sign of the other man though.

"Gerard?"

He called quietly, nervous in case Mikey was the one to come instead.

"He's sleeping."

Mikey walked in with two cups of coffee. He put one down on the nightstand and sat on the end of the bed with his own staring at Frank.

"Oh."

Frank looked at the cup next to him, unsure if it was safe or not. If Mikey made it then, who knew?

"I just saved you from dying, I'm not about to poison you, geeze Frankie."

Mikey rolled his eyes and took a sip from his mug and then switched them and took a sip from Frank's.

"There you happy? Paranoid freak."

He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Frank looked down guiltily, picking up the other cup.

"You can't blame me. You _did_  torture me."

He took a sip.

"I promise your secret's safe. I won't say a word. Gerard means too much to me, and it would hurt him if anything happened to you."

He drank a bit more, not sure what else to say.

"And what do you think my secret is Frankie?"

"No I-I just mean I won't tell anyone what happened. What you did to me."

"Ah...well no of course you won't tell anyone that, no one would believe you anyway."

Mikey smiled smugly and took a sip of his coffee. Frank frowned slightly, but didn't comment on that.

"I understand why, I think."

"Enlighten me Frankie please."

"Cause you love him."

Frank sipped his drink again.

"I get that."

"Oh."

Mikey didn't expect him to say that.

"I..."

The door opened and Gerard walked in.

"Hey, you're awake."

Frank grinned.

"Yeah. You too."

He patted the bed next to him, feeling a bit safer with Gerard there.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

Mikey gets up and kisses Gerard on the cheek. He then leaves closing the door. Gerard sits down where Frank patted. He smiled softly at Gerard, well aware that Mikey was probably listening through the door right now. He decided on a less extreme chat up line.

"Ok, I'm here, what do you want for your next wish?"

"Nothing, just you."

Frank's smile spread as he leaned in and gently kissed Gerard's soft lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck, but you know..."

Frank smirked.

"Alive."

"Yeah...I'm really sorry about that. Mikey is just really over protective of me and..."

"You don't need to explain Gerard."

Frank took Gerard's hands gently in his.

"I get it. He loves you."

He leaned closer, looking deep into the other man's eyes.

"It's understandable."

He nodded seriously.

"It's not that Frankie...it's..."

Gerard took a deep breath.

"Hey Gee. Ray is on the phone for you."

Gerard looked up as Mikey walked in and handed him his phone. Gerard lit up. He had not seen Ray in a while and missed him.

"Hey Ray!"

Frank sat quietly watching his boyfriend. He didn't know who _Ray_ was, but he wasn't a jealous person, and didn't feel the need to ask.

"Really? Yes yes please!"

Gerard bounced up and down on the bed. Frank loved seeing Gerard enthusiastic about things, but he couldn't help but be curious over just what Gerard was so excited about right now.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here! Bye Ray!"

Gerard hung up smiling. Frank smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Good news?"

"Yes! My best friend...well only friend from childhood is coming over!"

"That's cool. Tell me about him?"

And Gerard did. He put Ray on a pedestal and talked about how much he saved Gerard when he was bullied.

"Well...I mean when Mikey didn't get to them first."

Frank grimaced.

"Um, does he…I mean…"

He stumbled over his words, not sure if he should even be talking about this or not.

"Huh?"

Frank shook his head, deciding against it.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter."

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck.

"A bit, but my ribs hurt."

He looked down.

"I'm a little scared to look at the damage actually."

"You're fine, I did less damage than I thought I did, but I stitched you up pretty good."

Gerard looked at Mikey and then at Frank blushing and stammering.

"Uh...M-M-Mikey went to medical school, for a b-bit.

Frank nodded, the color draining from his face a bit. He felt a little sick that the guy could've been a doctor. His head was starting to pound.

"Have you got any painkillers?"

Mikey walked over and pulled the draw next to the bed open. In there were several prescription bottles.

"Choose your poison."

Frank looked in and his eyebrows rose. They rose even further when he saw that none of the prescriptions were in either of the brother's names, but he didn't ask. He grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and popped two pills out, swallowing them dry.

"Thanks."

He murmured, looking down.

"Pussy."

Mikey closed the draw with a smirk. He then leaned against the wall.

"So...here we are..."

"Mikey..."

"Don't worry Gee, I will play nice, but we have another unique situation...although since it happened again, I guess it is no longer unique."

Mikey pulled out a pack and popped a smoke out. He lit it and then after taking a breath of carcinogens in he looked at Frank.

"So Frankie...I may have stitched you up at Gee's request, but I still have not decided if you get to live yet. That is up to you."

He took another drag as Gerard hung his head.

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

"My intentions?"

Frank looked between the brothers, his eyes ending on Gerard, as a soft smile grew on his lips.

"I intend to treat him like he deserves to _always_  be treated. I intend to love him. I intend to protect him from harm and I intend to do whatever it takes to make him happy."

He took Gerard's right hand in his and raised it to his lips, softly kissing the tips of his fingers. Then he smirked slightly at him.

"And I intend to make him laugh at some of the worst chat up lines ever created."

Gerard wanted to cry. No one ever said words like that to him before. He looked at his brother who had stood there just smoking. He finished his cigarette and put it out with his fingers.

"Alright he lives...for now, but mark my words Iero, you fuck up in anyway and there will be no second chances."

Mikey walked over and kissed Gerard's head.

"I'm heading out. I call if something comes up."

Gerard nodded not even caring that something will come up cause Mikey was deprived of his kill.

"Okay. Be safe."

Mikey walked to the door and then turned back.

"Always."


	5. Inside of Me And Such A Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry. I-I never meant t-to hurt him."
> 
> "Of course of course, they all said that you know."
> 
> Mikey pulled out his favorite knife and held it up to Frank's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh dear, it looks like Frank got himself in trouble with Mikey again...but for what reason and at what cost this time? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Frank was still a little nervous around Mikey if Gerard wasn't there, but he had come to terms with things, with the help of Ray, Gerard's only close friend. Ray knew about Mikey and had known for several years now, and he had helped Frank to understand the way it all worked, and how to stay on Mikey's good side. They'd spent a good couple of hours sat talking in private when Ray turned up at Gerard and Mikey's house. And now, if Frank felt unsure about anything, he would call Ray to ask his advice. The older man was always up for a chat. Frank remembered their first conversation, and how nervous he'd been talking about this, and hearing the full (he hoped) extent of Mikey's psychotic behavior.

_"So how did you find out about him?"_

_Frank asked, sat against Gerard's headboard with this stranger, with truly amazing hair, sat across from him._

_"Gerard came over crying covered in dirt. He told me that Mikey had killed the dog that bit him the other day when we were outside playing.”_

_"Playing? How old were you all?"_

_"I think eight? Gee was too close to the neighbor's fence and we knew the dog was mean, but we didn't think it would bite."_

_"So Mikey was how old?"_

_"Believe it or not, only five. He hit the dog with a shovel on the head. I was nine, but I knew something was wrong with the way he reacted."_

_Ray sighed deeply._

_"Still I was Gee's best friend so I said nothing."_

_"Five? Shit!"_

_Frank frowned, looking down._

_"He's..."_

_He began, really quietly, glancing toward the closed bedroom door._

_"He's pretty fucked up, isn't he?"_

_"Yeah he is, but Gerard loves him and I love Gerard so..."_

_"So you just accept it."_

_"Yeah."_

_Ray scratched the back of his neck._

_"Oh and I don't like...love him love him. No offense man, I'm straight."_

_Frank laughed slightly._

_"That's cool. I don't judge."_

_"Good, then you will be fine Frankie."_

"Frankie Frankie Frankie! Goodness, I have been calling you for the last 15 min. Are you that lost in your head?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were ready, we have to meet Ray and Mikey at the theater soon."

"God yeah, sorry baby. My mind was elsewhere."

Frank grinned, standing up and stepping up close to Gerard.

"You look good. Is it just me or do most guys picture you naked?"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"You need new ones Frankie, I heard that one before."

Frank frowned.

"Are you a cowboy, cause I can see you riding me."

He winked then took Gerard's hand.

"Let's go."

*

*

*

"Fuck, I swear that film gets better and better each time I see it."

"Hell yeah, Evil Dead will always be a classic and..."

"Hey Frank, is that you?"

Two guys walked up to where the guys were talking about the film.

"Tyler? Oh wow man. It's been too long."

Frank grabbed the guy into a hug, slapping his back a couple of times before pulling back and turning to the other man.

"Hey Josh. How you doing?"

He shook the second man's hand.

"Great. We decided to catch the Evil Dead showing, but this jackass took too long with his girlfriend so we missed the first showing."

"Hey, can I help if she needed help with her dress!"

"That means you help her get into it, not out of it and then back into it."

Josh laughed.

"You _dog_  you."

Frank laughed.

"So what have you guys been up to? Still working for the competition?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now...just becasue you drive the brown truck and we drive the white one, doesn't mean you gotta get all racist on us."

The three of them laughed and then a throat cleared.

"Hey Frankie, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Mikey gave Frank a look.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Tyler, Josh…"

He indicated each man in turn.

"…this is Mikey, Ray and Gerard."

He looked at Mikey.

"Tyler and Josh do the same as me. They just work for some little firm you probably never heard of."

His eyes sparkled as he teased his old friends, like he did every time he saw them.

"Oh bullshit Iero. He's just pissed cause Fed Ex wouldn't hire him."

"Yeah, he only got the job at UPS cause of his family connections."

The two boys ribbed Frank right back.

"Hey. I just saw George Michael in the men's room. He was asking about you."

He smirked, knowing that gay jokes were like these guys’ kryptonite.

"Oh fuck you and that homo shit. Ugh gross."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at this and looked at his brother. Gerard had pulled himself inward subconsciously.

"Anyway, we should get going. We are meeting friends at the diner."

Ray interjected and Gerard gave him a grateful look, but Mikey was seething now.

"Got a hot date Iero? Gonna fuck her in the bathroom like you did at that one bar, what the fuck was the name of it again?"

"The name of the bar or her?"

Tyler and Josh started to crack up again.

"Whatever."

Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"Go jerk each other off or something."

At the looks on their faces, he grinned and pulled them both in for a man hug.

"Catch up soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, later hater, nice meeting you guys too."

They walked off and as soon as they were out of sight, Mikey grabbed Frank by the arm hard and pulled him into the alley. He pushed him against the wall and growled in in face.

"What the fuck was that all about Iero huh? You fucking random people behind my brother's back?!"

"Mikey please, not here."

Gerard was getting upset and Ray hugged him.

"Gee's right Mikey, not here."

"Fine, let's take a drive then."

"Mikey no. That's not even funny."

Mikey sneered.

"Fine, I'm going home. Ray come on."

Mikey pushed Frank against the building one more time hard and then walked off. Ray hugged Gerard one last time and then left too. Now it was just Gerard standing there awkwardly with Frank.

"Gerard. You've got nothing to worry about."

Frank gently took Gerard's hands in his and tried to meet his eyes.

"What they said? They were talking about something that happened years ago. _Long_  before I met and fell in love with you."

"You...you didn't introduce me."

"What?"

"You...didn't say I was your boyfriend."

"Baby I…"

Frank sighed, looking down.

"Look. I've known those guys since junior high. They knew me before I worked out that I I'm pan and I never told them."

He looked up, a pained look in his eyes.

"You _heard_  how they are. They're on the edge of homophobia, and I've always been too chicken to come out to them. I'm afraid they'd beat the shit outta me, or something."

"Wait...do your parents even know?"

Gerard looked Frank and didn't even wait for Frank to answer.

"Take me home please."

"Gerard please."

"Frank...take me home."

Frank sighed, his head and heart dropping.

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Yes it is."

Without another word, Gerard walked to the car. Frank followed dejectedly behind him. When he got to the car, he opened Gerard's door then closed it gently after Gerard got in. Frank went around the car and got behind the wheel, then started the engine.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't hide this from you to hurt you. I'd _never_  hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?"

Gerard stayed silent.

"Baby. You _know_  that."

Frank felt a cold chill running through him. If Gerard didn't forgive him, then he'd probably be dead in a week. He knew Mikey worked fast. He shuddered involuntarily. Maybe he could leave the country. He'd heard Guam was nice this time of year.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Gee, call him."

"No Ray, I can't. Not after the fight we had."

Gerard cringed remembering the yelling. He should have just kept quiet in the car on the ride home, but Frank kept asking him to talk to him and he finally did.

_"No Frank, I'm sorry, I just can't. I can't stay with someone who keeps a secret like that from his friends and family. I want to be with you out in the open and not worry about running into your friends or relatives and having to act like just friends."_

_"Baby please. You've had Mikey to protect you from homophobic assholes your whole life. I haven't."_

_A disturbing thought suddenly occurred to him._

_"Hey. Mikey's not gonna kill Josh and Tyler, right?"_

_"Please, he has better things to do then chase down your pathetic loser friends."_

_Frank huffed as they stopped at a red light._

_"Look. There are only a handful of people who I keep this a secret from, and no one I see more than once or twice a year."_

_Gerard turned to Frank with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"That's not the point! You still keep it!"_

_Frank slammed his hand against the steering wheel and turned to face Gerard._

_"Yeah? Well what about your secret, huh? You want me to keep that."_

_Before Frank knew it Gerard had slapped him._

_"How dare you! You know that is completely different!"_

_Gerard unbuckled and got out of the car. He hailed the cab next to them and got in._

_"Don't bother calling me!"_

_When the light turned green the cab took off._

_"Fuck. I'm so dead."_

*

*

*

It had been over a month since Gerard last talked to Frank. He made sure to tell Mikey to leave Frank alone though. Mikey was pissed about it so when he saw Frank on one of his routes he decided to fuck with him.

* * *

Frank had just dropped off a parcel at a small cinema in Brooklyn, and was returning to his van. He didn't like this particular part of the district. He'd been robbed there twice in the last 18 months. He was on edge as he approached the driver's side, keys in hand.

"Hello Frankie."

Frank let out an embarrassing shriek as he spun around and dropped his keys. His eyes went wide, his mouth dry.

"M-Mikey?"

"Fancy running into you here."

Mikey walked up with his hands in his pocket.

"Are, are you gonna kill me n-now?"

"Now why would you think that Frankie boy? Did you do something that would make me want to kill you?"

He leaned against the truck crowding the younger man in. Frank swallowed convulsively. He was pretty sure he was about to die. Well _actually_ , he was pretty sure he was gonna piss himself, _then_  die.

"I'm sorry. I-I never meant t-to hurt him."

"Of course of course, they all said that you know."

Mikey pulled out his favorite knife and held it up to Frank's face.

"You are one of the lucky ones though."

He ran the blade against his cheek shaving off the fine hairs that were there.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I _am_?"

"Sure...you would have been dead that night if it weren't for Gee."

Mikey moved the knife up under his eye. Frank tried really hard not to shake like some scared little rabbit.

"And, and _now_?"

Mikey made a slight cut in the skin.

"You still live."

Mikey pulled the knife away and slipped it in his pocket.

"Night night Frankie."

He walked away into the night disappearing in the shadows. Frank pissed himself a little as tears he'd been holding in slid down his cheeks. Shakily, he reached down and picked up his keys, before unlocking the driver's door and climbing in. He made sure all the doors were locked then started the van and drove back to the UPS building. After telling his boss that he was sick, he handed over the rest of the day's route to someone else, then headed home or rather, to the bar two blocks from his house. He _really_ needed a stiff drink right about now.

* * *

"I'm telling you baby, he is just a mess. Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Ray hangs up with his girlfriend. He spent another day with Gerard watching him get worse. Thankfully he was not drinking, but after all that Ray really needed one. He walked into the bar and found an empty stool. He ordered himself a gin and tonic and sipped it slowly. On the other side of the bar was a guy with his head down on the cool polished wood. Ray knew that feeling. Everyone went through it.

"Hey man, how long has that guy been there?"

The bartender put his cloth on his shoulder.

"About an hour. Seems like drinking is not his thing, only gave him three shots so far."

"Huh. Well send him a fourth on me."

"You got it man."

The bartender put a shot of Jack and Coke together and carried it down.

"Hey buddy, looks like you made a friend. This is from the guy at the end of the bar.

Frank lifted his head and turned to than his new "friend". His eyes widened.

"Ray?"

"Frank."

Ray moved down to the end of the bar. He looked at the crumbled man before him.

"Oh man Frank, what happened?"

"You know Gerard and I aren't together?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Frank, I really am, but..."

Ray looks at Frank and sees the cut under his eye. It is precisely placed.

"Mikey."

"Yeah. He cornered me while I was working. I thought I was a dead man."

Frank looked down at his hands.

"I pissed my Goddamn pants Ray."

"I can believe it."

Ray put a hand over Frank's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home. Did you drive?"

Frank nodded.

"I came straight from work."

Ray helped Frank up and they headed out the door. Ray looked around.

"Wait...I don't see your car."

Frank looked around and frowned.

"It was right here."

He pointed to a space just a few feet away.

"Great."

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"My car's been stolen. _Perfect_  end to a crappy day."

"Frank...are you sure you drove?"

Ray wasn't sure if Frank was fully there right now. Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"Positive."

"Frank...those are your house keys."

"W-What?.

He looked at the keys in his hand and laughed.

"Oh yeah. They are."

"Come on Frank."

As Ray walked Frank to his house, he texted Gerard.

_*Frank's a real mess. Found him at a bar. You need to talk to him.*_

A few minutes later he got a text back.

_*Take care of him please. I just can't right now.*_

Ray sighed and led Frank home.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard sat at his desk and sighed. Almost two months that he had not seen or spoke to Frank. He stopped drawing at home and work. Hell, he even stopped drinking chai...which really sucked, but it reminded him too much of Frank. Worse of all Martin had come slinking around. It was not so bad before, but now he was up to his old habits of subtle innuendos...that were anything, but subtle. The latest one was an offer of another musical that Gerard really liked.

_Come on Gerard, you need to have fun again._

Gerard eventually caved and was now going with Martin on Saturday.

"I hope I don’t regret this."

* * *

Mikey was waiting at Frank's house when he got home from work on Thursday night. He was kind of put off that his appearance was not scaring the man like it used to. Still, he was slightly startled when the door opened and Mikey was sitting on his sofa in the dark.

"We need to talk."

"Do we? Gerard doesn't want to see me. And as much as that hurts, I'm respecting it. So what do we have to talk about?"

Frank kicked off his shoes and flopped into an armchair.

"Has he given you permission to kill me now? Is that why you're here?"

"No Frankie he hasn't. In fact he is going out on a date this weekend."

Frank felt his heart break that little bit more.

"I...I hope it goes well."

He looked down, sighing deeply.

"Is the guy nice to him? Oh wait, stupid question. Forget I asked."

He knew the guy would be dead if he wasn't nice.

"Actually I can't find anything out about him. Only that he works at Gee's job and his name is Martin."

Frank frowned.

"Martin. Slimy guy in a shiny suit? I think I met him once."

Mikey growled low.

"What do you mean slimy?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that what he was about to say would likely get that guy killed, but if it kept Gerard safe, then so be it.

"The day I asked Gerard out, it started with me rescuing him from this guy who was hitting on him. Gerard looked so uncomfortable and trapped that I stepped in and pretended to be his boyfriend, and the guy backed off."

Frank frowned.

"If it's the same guy, then he's like one of those business men you see in a bar after work, hitting on the waitresses and pinching their ass. Slimy."

"I see."

Mikey got up and headed to the door.

"Thank you Frank."

"Huh, yeah. No problem."

But Mikey was already gone.

*

*

*

Gerard was nervous. Martin said they would leave from the office on Friday so he brought a change of clothing with him. He had just stepped out of the bathroom when he heard Martin.

"Oh dear, that won't do. You look to under dressed for a musical."

Gerard looked down at himself. He didn't feel under dressed.

"Come, we have time to make a quick stop and get you something better."

Gerard wasn't made of money. He couldn't afford an upscale suit like Martin was wearing. Still he didn't argue and just went along.

* * *

When Frank got home that night Mikey was in his house again, but this time he was chain smoking and not trying to hide at all.

"This is becoming a habit Mikey. What do you want now?"

"I can't kill him."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Gerard asked you _not_  to? Somehow I don't feel special anymore."

He disappeared into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with two cans of beer; he tossed one to Mikey, then sat in his chair.

"Thanks."

Mikey popped the top and took a drink.

"Gerard didn't tell me anything. I found out Martin Azure is of the Hampton Azures. He's up there with the Hiltons and shit. They would notice if he went missing."

"Bummer."

Frank cracked his own can open and drank deeply.

"So why are you here?"

"I need your help."

Frank took another, smaller sip.

"If you're gonna ask _me_  to kill him, don't bother."

"Of course not. If I a pro cannot do it, you a complete amateur would have no chance."

Mikey took a big gulp and swallowed hard.

"No, I want you to follow him."

"Follow Martin?"

"Well...and Gerard too."

"Of course."

Frank considered this.

"Why me. You hate me and want to kill me, so why are you trusting me with this?"

Mikey took in a deep breath.

"I don't hate you Frank. In fact I think that Gee is making a big mistake leaving you. Out of all the guys that he has gone out with you were the best...well and also you are the only one still alive."

Mikey lit another cigarette and took a drag.

"While I think it is stupid that at your age, you give a shit what your parents and loser high school friends think about your lifestyle choices, I don’t think that was a good enough reason for Gerard to dump you."

Frank laughed humorlessly.

" _Trust_  me. _I_  think I'm stupid for giving a shit what people I barely see think about me, but my mum…"

He sighed, head and voice dropping.

"…she's all the family I really have left now, and I can't face losing her."

He looked up at Mikey.

"Can you understand that? That I love someone so much that I'll do anything to not lose them? Even hide who I am?"

"Hey, preaching to the choir here man. So will you do it?"

"Of course I will. Cause I love Gerard like that too."

"Great."

Mikey pulls out his phone. He scrolls to his notes.

"So they are in the city at a musical. Some shit about business and trying or not trying, I don’t fucking know. All I know is it has that Harry Potter brat in it."

"Business Without Really Trying?"

"Maybe. Yeah, that sounds like it."

"Okay. Do you know what theatre it’s on at and what time?"

Mikey laid out all the info including the fastest way to get there.

"Here are your tickets. Don’t ask how I got them."

"Wasn't going to."

Frank stood up and headed for the stairs to change.

"You can let yourself out right? You don't seem to have a problem letting yourself in."

"Yeah, you need to get dressed and get going. Formal attire."

Mikey got up and headed to the door.

"Hey Frankie."

It was the first time that Mikey called him that since the end of the break up without a condescending tone behind it.

"What?"

Frank turned to look at him, his shirt already unbuttoned.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

And then he was gone.

Frank's eyebrows took nearly a minute to return to their normal place, then he turned and headed up to shower and find his best suit.

*

*

*

Frank walked into the lobby of the Al Hirschfeld Theatre on West 45th Street with a good twenty minutes to spare. He was in his best suit, and was a little nervous to see Gerard again.

* * *

"Box seats?"

Gerard could not believe it. Martin had bought him a suit that costs more than three of his paychecks and now they were in box seats at How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying, starring Daniel Radcliff. Gerard was officially floored. To make matters worse, he kept thinking that he was seeing Frank, but that was impossible. These tickets are hard to get and super expensive.

*

*

*

Frank had spotted Gerard and that sleaze, Martin, about five minutes after he arrived. Gerard looked amazing, as he always did, and Frank felt his heart rip at the sight of him with someone else. Now it was the intermission, and he could see them both heading out of the room. Frank got up and followed them into the lobby.

"No no, if you really don't feel good, we can go."

Gerard hated the idea of missing the second half of the play, but Martin was complaining about his stomach most of the first half.

"The only problem is the car can't get here for a few more hours, but I don’t want to be sick in front of all these people."

Gerard was trying to think of something to help. He looked out the lobby doors and saw a hotel.

"We can wait at the hotel till the car gets here. You can get some seltzer for your stomach then."

"You know my family has a suite there we can use. Thank you Gerard for being so brilliant."

Gerard blushed a little and then helped Martin out of the building and they headed to the hotel.

Frank frowned. He'd been listening to the conversation, and was about 1000% certain that Martin was lying, and that Gerard was just too innocent to notice. He'd known Martin was likely to try something like this, and he just hoped that Gerard wouldn't get hurt.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself, as it was starting to get really cold out, and it looked like it might start to snow, Frank tailed the couple out of the theatre and across the road to a hotel called 305 West. It had been built in 1914 as a hotel, then changed into apartments back in the early 50s, then returned to its former glory just ten years ago. It was a beautiful building, but certainly not the most expensive hotel around. This told Frank how little Martin really thought of Gerard. It made him angry that the man thought Gerard was worth anything less than five-star.

Frank knew that the whole "my family has a suite there" line was just that, a _line_ , as this hotel a: doesn't have "suites", and b: rents rooms by the hour, if you know what I mean.

Frank slipped in the doors and watched the couple walk up to the reception desk. Martin must've paid the guy there in advance, cos he heard the man great him with the formal familiarity you'd expect if your family really _did_ keep a suite, in a much higher class establishment.

"Good evening Mr. Azure. Welcome back sir."

"Evening to you Daniel. I fear that I have fallen a bit ill while at the theater and would like to use the family suite till the car comes round."

"Certainly sir."

Daniel nodded, taking a key from beneath the desk. ‘Damn, he must've paid him well, and told him what to say.’ Frank thought as he lingered behind a column.

"I hope you feel better sir."

Daniel handed over the key.

"Thank you Daniel...oh and can you send Edward up in a bit with some bicarbonate. I have a feeling I am going to need a little extra help subduing this one."

"Of course sir."

Frank watched as Gerard and Martin headed toward an elevator that looked like it was powered by steam, it was so old. Frank waited until the doors closed, then approached the desk.

"Hi there. Can I have a room please. I don't fancy waiting out in the snow till my train arrives."

"Sure pal."

Daniel said, his airs and graces gone to reveal his thick Jersey accent.

"I got two rooms left. Which do ya want? Second floor or top?"

Frank looked toward the elevator, then back.

"Which floor did _they_  go to?"

Frank took out a 20 and offered it to the clerk. Daniel's eyebrow rose, then he smirked. Who was he to turn down free cash?

"Top."

Frank handed over the 20.

"Then I'll have top too."

Daniel took payment for the room...an entire $25 for the night..then handed over a key and winked.

"Have a fun night dude."

Frank gave a weak smile then walked away.

"Hey Eddie, Marty back and it looks like he's got a hot one tonight. Guessing he is gonna need to gag this one pretty good. You up for it?"

Frank ground his teeth together. _That_  really didn't sound good. He considered calling Mikey, but decided he would handle this himself, without causing deaths. When he reached the top floor, he saw that there were only three rooms. That made things easier, but without any kind of plan, he really wasn't sure what to do now. Frank's room was the first of two doors on the left, and the third door was opposite it. He was just trying to work out which one Gerard was in, when the door on the right opened and a woman in the smallest, tackiest dress he'd ever seen emerged, blowing a kiss back into the room as she stuffed a 50 in her bra and headed to the elevator. So not that room then. Frank went to the room he'd paid for and straight to the wall that was between his and Gerard's rooms. The walls were like paper, and he could hear everything.

* * *

"No no, I'm good really Martin."

The room was not that amazing actually and Gerard was beginning to questions Martin integrity.

"Come on Gee, just one drink while we wait. I hate the idea of drinking alone."

"Just one okay?"

Martin smiled.

"Just one."

* * *

Edward Grouse or Fast Eddie to his friends was whistling as he stepped off the elevator. He had his little black bag in his hands and was heading for a fun time if the text he just got was any indication.

_*All primed and ready for you.*_

The pic that came with it was of a pale man with black hair and delicious looking hips. Oh yes, this was going to be a night that he would never forget.

* * *

Frank heard a knock on the door of the room Gerard was in. He was pretty sure this place didn't do room service.

"Hey Eddie."

"Marty, I got the party favors..."

He shook his little bag.

"...you got the party?"

Martin opened the door more and showed Gerard on the bed passed out from the drugs that Martin slipped in his drink.

"Well alright alright."

Eddie walked in and set his bag down. Martin had already removed the man's suit and he was just in his briefs. He ran and finger down the pale skin.

"Nice, very nice."

He went in the bag and pulled out the rope.

*

*

*

*Every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you.*

Frank's phone rang.

"Damn it Mikey."

Frank hissed as he answered his phone.

"How did you change my ringtone and when?"

"I did it that night that I made you piss your pants in Brooklyn. You were preoccupied. Anyway, how is my brother?"

Frank swallowed.

"This isn't good. But I'm about to fix it."

"Tell me what..."

Mikey's words were interrupted by a scream from the next room full of fear and pain. Then Mikey blurted out something he never thought he would say to Frank or anyone that was going to live much longer.

"Gerard's a virgin."

Frank's eyes widened.

"He still will be when he gets home."

Then he hung up, pocketed his phone and left the room. Approaching the other room, he heard more screams, and saw red. He banged hard on the door.

"Open the fuck up, or I call the cops."

He yelled through the door.

"Fuck!"

"I told you we should have gagged him!"

"Yeah,well you were bitching about your cock being left out!"

"Shut the fuck up, you didn't even gets your head in his ass!"

"Fuck, I can't get caught like this!"

"The fire escape, come on!"

Eddie grabbed his shit and his bag and punched the man in the face hard.

"You didn't see anything."

Martin grabbed his own clothing and took Gerard's too.

"See you on Monday Gee."

The both hopped out the window and quickly made their way down the fire escape.

"Fuck, what was that?"

"Is that the ladder!?"

"SHHHIIITTTTTT!"

The next sound was a crash as both men hit the concrete five stories to the alley below. Frank kicked hard at the door twice before it gave way and he stumbled into the room.

"Gerard."

Gerard was naked on the bed tied up. His clothing was nowhere to be seen. A ripped pair of underwear was hanging on his thigh. There was a small amount of blood between his legs.

"Oh God."

Frank moved as if he were in a dream, or a nightmare.

* * *

Mikey walked up to the two men in the alley. He nudged the bodies and one of them groaned. He crouched down and picked up the head in his gloved hands.

"Well now, looks like your friend here broke your fall."

The guy looked over.

"Oh man Marty."

"So this one is Marty. Good, it saves me the trouble."

He punched the other guy in the throat twice breaking his windpipe. He dropped the dead man's head and then looked up at the window they fell from.

"It's all up to you now Frankie. Good luck."

He then walked off whistling his favorite song by the Police.


	6. Ohhh the Years Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you still want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know it seems short, but honestly we just did not think we needed to write anything more. I mean we could have gone into Mikey killing more, but since the main focus is Gerard and Frank, we didn't think it made sense. This does not mean that we would not revisit this in the future and perhaps write more that is Mikey centric? ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

*groan*

Gerard woke up to light shining in his eyes. he rubbed them and yawned. He stretched and sat up. He looked around the place. Then everything came crashing back. He was in the hotel room with that sleaze bag Martin and his scummy friend and they were...not there.

"H-H-Hello?"

No one answered. Gerard got up and looked around. It took him a minute to realize that he was at Frank's house.

"F-F-Frankie?"

Frank was in the kitchen getting water and painkillers when he thought he heard a noise from upstairs. Figuring that Gerard was awake, he quickly headed back up. Reaching his bedroom door, he knocked softly, then turned the handle and opened it, sticking his head inside.

"Hi Gerard. I brought you painkillers. I figured you could use them about now."

"Frankie?"

Gerard couldn't figure out how he was there.

"Look, you're safe okay? I'll call Mikey for you."

Frank took the pills and water to the bedside and put them down.

"Sorry I don't have such an extensive rage of analgesics as you do..."

He smiled slightly.

"But Tylenol should help."

Gerard looked at Frank and then fall into his arms crying. Frank's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. He though Gerard still hated him. Gently he wrapped his arms around him and slid the fingers of one hand into his hair while stroking his back with the other.

"Shhh shhh. It's okay baby. You're safe now. No one’s gonna hurt you."

He soothed.

"Oh Frankie, I Was so stupid. I never should have left you."

"Shhh sweetheart. We don't have to talk about that now."

Frank pressed a soft kiss to the top of Gerard's head.

"Everything okay Frankie?"

Mikey walks in with a tray of coffee. Frank turned his head, frowning slightly, then rolled his eyes.

"I should just give you a key, then you wouldn't have to break in all the time."

He smirked, laughing slightly.

"Got one."

Mikey jangleled it in front of Frank.

"Of course you do."

Frank said flatly, with one eyebrow raised. Gerard would not let go of Frank. Frank eased himself and Gerard down to sit on the bed.

"You want coffee baby?"

He asked gently, though he was pretty sure he could guess the answer. Beside chai, it was Gerard's favorite drink.

"I actually got his chai."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"Baby?"

Gerard whimpered. Frank softly stroked Gerard's cheek, then lifted his chin with one finger until their eyes could meet, but Gerard was looking down.

"Baby? Look at me please... It's okay."

Gerard looked up with tears still brimming over. Frank rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

"You're safe here. You don't have to be afraid."

"Do you still want me?"

Frank was taken aback.

"Of _course_  I do sweetheart. I never stopped."

"But I left you and I said horrible things about your family and you and and and..."

"Gee, calm down. Frankie would have not saved you if he didn't care about you."

Frank pulled Gerard gently back into his chest.

"Well you're partly right Mikey."

He looked down at Gerard's pretty eyes.

"I do care about you a lot. Actually, I love you...never didn't."

He shook his head then looked back at Mikey, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"But unlike you Mikey, I would still rescue someone from a situation like that, even if I didn't care about them...or even know them."

Gerard got scared that Mikey would get pissed at Frank for saying that, but he actually laughed

"That is very true Frankie. Very true."

Frank smiled.

"So, is one of those coffees for me?"

"Nope "

Mikey watched as Gerard's face fall. He smiled.

"You get chai like Gee. Might as well get used to it."

Frank rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

"I'm sure I'll live..."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Right?"

Mikey quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah Frankie, you'll live."

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"Come on Frankie! We’re gonna be late!"

Gerard was excited to have dinner with his mother in law. He was so excited he forgot to grab butter. Now he and Frank were trying to get in and out of the busy store on a holiday weekend of all things. Gerard was really stressed out.

"Calm down Gerard. We'll get there. It's not like dinner can start without us."

"I know, it's just your cousin is coming and...he has opinions of my abilities and always compares me to his wife."

Gerard looked down. Frank frowned, wrapping his arm around Gerard's tiny waist.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He can go fuck a cactus for all I care."

Frank leaned into his ear.

"Hey, I been thinking..."

He smiled.

"If you and I were the last men on earth, I bet we could do it in public."

Gerard laughed as they checked out.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be baby. You'll see."

Frank paid the clerk then lead Gerard back out to his car.

*

*

*

When they got there, everyone was there. Gerard was embarrassed.

"Sorry Mrs. Iero. I had to grab something at the market."

"Awww, that's okay sweetheart, we were fine, only here for a moment."

"Hi Ma."

Frank grinned kissing his mother on the cheek. He looked at his cousin, smile dropping.

"Charlie."

He said flatly.

"Hello Frank, Gerald."

Charlie smirked.

"So come on in guys."

Gerard unlocked the door to their new house. It was a one year anniversary gift from Frank's mom. Gerard's still felt bad about it, but she insisted that she wanted them to have a place of their own.

"Guys, take a seat, we're just gonna put the shopping away then start the food."

Frank tugged lightly on Gerard's hand.

"Give me a hand baby?"

"Sure."

Gerard headed into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"He's judging me again."

"Gerard..."

Frank moved to stand in front of him, nudging Gerard's knees apart to stand between them, then took both Gerard's hands in his and looked into his eyes.

"Charlie's an ass, always has been, but he can't hurt you, and if he gets too much..."

He leaned into Gerard's ear.

"...just think about what I did to you last night..."

He licked the shell, causing Gerard to shudder.

"...and what I'm gonna do tonight."

He kissed the sensitive spot just behind Gerard's ear.

Gerard let out a gasp and then turned to Frank and kissed him. He was pressing into it when he heard a throat clear.

"Well..."

Charlie said from the doorway.

"I was gonna ask if I could help with anything Frank..."

He smirked, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him.

"But I don't do faggot whores."

His eyes skimmed up and down Gerard's body once before returning to see Frank's reaction.

"Fuck you Charlie."

Frank spat, pulling Gerard to him. Gerard didn't like the way Charlie leered at him, but then still used horrible homophobic slurs at him.

"I-I'm gonna go change."

Gerard got up and left the room quickly. Frank frowned deeply then stepped up to his cousin, his voice going low and dangerous.

"I really can't wait for you to meet Mikey. He should be here any minute."

He then pushed past before Charlie could reply, and went to check on Gerard. He found him in the bedroom.

"Baby, you okay?"

He asked as he slipped in and closed the door quietly. Gerard was sitting on the bed with his shirt off and the one he was going to change into in his hand.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I just..."

Frank joined him on the bed.

"Ignore him baby. He'll get his."

He pressed a kiss to Gerard's cheek, just as he heard the front door open and voices float through from the living room. He grinned.

"And I think the fun is about to begin."

Gerard nodded and put his shirt on. He kissed Frank and then headed into the living room.

"Sorry everyone, I had to...Mikey?"

Gerard was stunned to see his brother. He ran over and flung himself into the younger man's arms."

"Hey Gee. Seems you missed me."

Mikey chuckled as Gerard kissed his cheek.

"More than you could ever know! Why are you here?"

"Frankie invited me."

"Hey man. Glad you could come."

Frank grinned, going to shake Mikey's hand. He pulled him into a "bro-hug" and whispered to him.

"Keep your eye on Charlie."

Then pulled back and returned to normal volume.

"Mikey, this is my mum, Linda, and this is my cousin Charlie and his wife Lola. Guys, this is Gerard's brother Mikey."

Gerard was beaming with pride still in Mikey's arms.

"Thank you Frankie."

"Hey everyone."

Mikey gave a wave. Charlie raised an eyebrow, but held his tongue. Frank could practically see the dirty cogs turning as he thought of ways to fuck with Gerard.

"Come on Gerard, help me with dinner?"

"You go on Gee, I'll hang out and get to know your family."

Gerard reluctantly let go of his brother and followed Frank. Mikey sat down next to Linda.

"Linda, nice to meet you finally."

"Yes, Frank has spoken highly of you."

" _Very_  highly."

Charlie smirked.

"Something we should know about?"

Mikey internally seethes.

"Charlie is it? Well Chuck, for the longest time it's just been Gee and me. We lost our mom when he was 16 so that was pretty rough. We support each other though."

Mikey noticed that ol’ Charlie didn’t like being called Chuck.

"And where does Frank fit in with that? Are you all... _close_?"

Charlie insinuated, none too subtlety.

"Frank has been more than a friend to me and my brother. We are very grateful for what he has done for us."

"I'll bet."

Charlie said under his breath, but just loud enough for Mikey to hear. Mikey growled low. This jackass was making him itch for his babies. He didn’t like anyone saying anything bad about his brother.

"Well we love Gerard and were happy to welcome him to the family. He was been a wonderful addition and he is so polite. Your mother must have been a wonderful influence."

“In the short time that she was in our life, she helped both Gerard and I understand how important family is.”

“That’s nice. So Mikey, do you have a girlfriend…or boyfriend?”

Mikey could see that Linda was trying not to be insulting…unlike someone else.

“Nah, I have not found the right girl to make me want to settle down.”

“Well I am sure she is out there somewhere.”

“Thank you for saying that Linda.”

“I am sure your mother is proud of both of you.”

“Yeah, well I sure she is happy that at least one of her son’s didn’t turn out to be a faggot.”

“Charlie please.”

“Please what woman. Just keep your mouth shut and act like the dumb bitch you are.”

Mikey stood up.

“Excuse me ladies…Chuck, I’m going to see if my brother needs any help in the kitchen.”

As Mikey was leaving he heard Charlie murmur that he spoke to soon. Mikey knew he was referring to him being gay as well. He pushed into the kitchen and plastered a smile on his face.

"How's it going guys?"

"Food's nearly done. What do you think of Charlie?"

Frank turned from stirring tomato sauce to raise an eyebrow at Mikey. Mikey smiled that for once he and Frank seemed to be on the same page. He leaned against the fridge.

"Does he have any siblings?"

 


End file.
